


Happy Little Family

by carolineljp



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolineljp/pseuds/carolineljp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn and Liam finally got together, nothing could stop them. They were in love and starting a little family. Here's the story of their new family and all of their crazy adventures together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Family

Zayn  
May, 2020

Every time a big change happens in Liam’s life, he gets a haircut. It started to become a tradition after Danielle had broken up with him all those years back. She didn’t understand when he told her he was bisexual. Then when things weren’t going well with Sophia he got it again. When things with Cheryl seemed to be going well and his solo career started going off, he went for the buzzcut. Finally when he got together with me five years ago, he went to get a buzzcut. It always makes him feel better, fresher. 

Liam hadn’t gotten a buzzcut in five years but here we are, sitting in a barber's shop, waiting for him to get his haircut. We’re in this fancy little place in downtown LA where Liam has always gone for a haircut, just never a buzzcut. Personally I love his buzzcut but he only likes to get it for special occasions and this seemed like a really good day.

Today, we’re adopting a child who’s four years old. Her name is Eleanor Grace and she is such a bubbly, giggly little girl. When Liam and I saw her, we fell in love immediately. Her parents had left her in this little adaption place right outside of LA because they couldn’t afford her anymore. We couldn’t believe that someone could leave this little girl somewhere because they couldn’t “afford” her. This will probably always be our excuse to spoil her. If she didn’t get whatever she wanted then, she certainly will now.

After leaving to go solo in 2015, I never turned back. I loved performing by myself and everything was going well, I just missed Liam. From day one, I had always had a crush on him. He was always there when I wasn’t sure of myself. He made me feel like myself. 

The boys never did come back from break, they decided to go their separate ways. But after realising that I was being silly and I did actually miss the boys, I started my contact with them again about a year and a half after I left the band. We all met up and when I saw Liam again, I knew that I wanted him to be mine. I fought and fought and finally got him to be mine and since that day, we haven’t turned back. 

Convincing Liam to start doing his own thing without anyone else became my next challenge. He has the best voice I’ve ever heard and I just wanted him to show it to everyone. When he finally released his first solo album in late 2018, ‘Say It’, it went to number one in over 80 countries which broke all of my records. The album won Album of the Year at the 2019 Grammy’s and that was the night we decided that we wanted to adopt.

Adopting seemed so crazy and so exciting at the same time. It took us 6 months to get approved to adopt and then when we started to look for local kids, we found little Eleanor. Once we found out that we could have her as early as June 3, we had to get her little room ready. After talking her her, we learned that her favorite colors are pink and orange and that she loved to play sports. We hired an interior designer to help out with picking everything out and now it was all ready for her to move in. 

“Babe are you ready to go?” 

I look up to see my favorite thing of all time. A smiling Liam sporting his new haircut. He is absolutely breathtaking. Before I can even think, I’m out of the waiting chair and putting my hands through his hair and kiss him hard.

“Babe baby c’mon we gotta go and get Eleanor Grace. She’s finally ours today.” 

With one final kiss, we head to the car, hand in hand.

The car ride was full of a jittery Liam and me trying to calm him down. It didn’t help that I was equally as excited, I just try to keep it in.

Zayn kept his excitement in until he say Eleanor. When she first saw the two of them, she ran into her arms. The three of them had this undeniable connection from just the few meeting that they've had. Eleanor has especially bonded with Liam which should bother me but it doesn't because I know how much Liam wants her and I can see it in her eyes that she will love me as well. 

"Hey Eleanor, are you ready to go home love bug?"

"Yes Mr. Liam, I can't wait!" She says with the biggest grin on her face.

So here we go, into our new life as a family.


End file.
